


Day 2 - Letters

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Angst, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Three-Sentence Ficlet, i can't believe i wrote something upraisin-compliant but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Hermann writes letters.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 7





	Day 2 - Letters

Throughout Newt's imprisonment, Hermann writes him letters, regrets and apologies and when-this-is-overs spilling like blood onto paper. There's no way of sending them, of course - the Precursors are kept under lock and key, visited only by the people in charge, and the one time they asked him to try and get through to Newt it went so poorly that it was agreed near-unanimously that it should never be attempted again. 

He keeps the letters in a file, to give to Newton when the Precursors are driven out, and refuses to acknowledge the possibility of them going undelivered.


End file.
